marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Iron Man
Iron Man (prawdziwe nazwisko Anthony Stark)- postać komiksowa stworzona przez wydawnictwo Marvel Comics. Na podstawie komiksu powstały seriale animowane, takie jak Iron Man: Obrońca dobra i Iron Man: Armored Adventures oraz trzy filmy fabularne: Niesamowity Hulk (2008), Iron Man w 2008 roku, jego kontynuacja Iron Man 2 z roku 2010, w filmie Avengers z 2012 i w filmie Iron Man 3 . W pięciu filmach w rolę Iron Mana wcielił się Robert Downey Jr. Pierwszy raz postać ta pojawiła się na łamach serii Tales of Suspense w jej 39 numerze. Oprócz historii z Iron Manem na łamach komiksu pojawiały się też inne (m.in. z Watcherem), aż do numeru 59, w którym Iron Man zaczął dzielić serię z Kapitanem Ameryką. "Tales of Suspense" zakończyło sie po 99 numerach z powodu coraz słabszych dochodów. thumb Zdolności Inteligencja na poziomie geniusza ,dzięki której może tworzyć różne zaawansowane technologicznie wynalazki w tym najważniejsze, jego zbroje Iron Mana. Posiada również ogromną wiedzę i zmysł do biznesu. Iron Man wyposażony jest w cybernetyczną zbroję, która daje mu nadludzką siłę, wytrzymałość, zdolność lotu i ma wbudowane ogromne ilości uzbrojenia. Wygląd pancerza zmieniał się przez lata wiele razy, poprzez ulepszenia i modyfikacje wprowadzane przez Tony'ego. Oryginalna zbroja była szara, ale Stark widząc, że jej wygląd może odstraszać ludzi, przemalował ją na kolor złoty. Ten masywny i niewygodny pancerz, został zmieniony na lżejszą formę w "Tales of Suspense #48 i pojawił sie w kolorach czerwieni i złota, co stało się podstawową paletą barw pancerza na kolejne lata, aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Jedynym ważnym wyjątkiem była zbroja Silver Centuriona w kolorach czerwonym i srebrnym, stworzona przed walką z Iron Mongerem i używana do końca "Armor Wars". Zbroja jest zasilana z różnych źródeł, takich jak baterie słoneczne, baterie elektryczne i pokładowy generator, który wykorzystuje absorpcję cząsteczek beta jako źródła energii. Pancerz potrafi też konwertować różne, działające na niego źródła energii, takie jak energia cieplna czy kinetyczna, zamieniając je na energie elektryczną, a nawet wysysać energię elektryczną i używać jej do naładowania baterii. Tony wbudował również w mechanizm niesamowicie silne silniki odrzutowe dzięki, którym zdolny jest nawet do holowania całego pociągu. Miniaturowe panele zamontowane w wizjerach chronią oczy Tony'ego kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja. Dodatkowo cały pancerz może być całkowicie szczelny w razie sytuacji dziejących się w próżni lub pod wodą. Pancerz wyposażony jest we własny system podtrzymywania życia i zawiera zabezpieczenia, które chronią przed promieniowaniem. Systemy pokładowe pancerza są kontrolowane przez fale mózgowe Tony'ego, odczytywane z cybernetycznego interfejsu zamontowanego w hełmie. Specjalne komputery z zainstalowanym systemem operacyjnym opartym na sztucznej inteligencji, które są projektami samego Starka, dostarczają taktycznych informacji jak i przekazują dane o stanie pancerza wykorzystując wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne czujniki. Stark próbował również zamontować w systemie zabezpieczenia, które uchronią tą najwyższej klasy technologię od przejścia do stanu samoświadomości, które jednak już raz zostały złamane. Systemy zbrojne ewoluowały przez lata, ale podstawową bronią ofensywną pancerza zawsze były promienie repulsora, które emituje rękawicami i które są opatentowane przez firmę Starka. Inne uzbrojenie wbudowane w różne wersje zbroi to na przykład projektor Unibeam zamontowany na klatce piersiowej, pociski pulsacyjne, które zbierają po drodze energię kinetyczną, więc uderzają tym mocniej im dalej mają do celu, generator impulsów elektromagnetycznych, tarcze energetyczne, generowanie ultra-freonu, tworzenie i manipulacja polami magnetycznymi, soniczne uderzenia i generator holograficzny. Dodatkowo, do głównego pancerza który nosi, Stark stworzył kilka specjalnych zbroi do podróży kosmicznych, głębinowych, do działania w ukryciu i innych do działania w specjalnych wypadkach. Tony również modyfikuje pancerze czego przykładem jest Hulkbuster, ciężki pancerz skonstruowany z jego starego pancerza modułowego i specjalnych dodatków, które miały wzmocnić jego siłę i wytrzymałość przed spotkaniem z Hulkiem. Późniejszy model wybudowany po walce z Thorem jest zrobiony na podstawie Destroyer'a (żywy pancerz, wytworzony w Asgardzie) i wykorzystuje mistyczne zasilanie. Tony stworzył również specjalne, elektroniczne urządzenia podczas Armor Wars, które, jeśli zostały przymocowane do zbroi, która używała jego technologii niszczyły niektóre części pancerza i sprawiały, że stawał się nieprzydatny. Urządzenia te nie działały już jednak na późniejsze modele. Historia Tony Stark jest Multi miliarderem, który zdobył fortunę będąc szefem Stark Industries, zajmującą się sprzedażą broni. Podczas podróży służbowej zostaje ciężko ranny i porwany przez grupę terrorystów. Aby utrzymać się przy życiu, konstruuje reaktor łukowy, który zatrzymuje zmierzające do serca odłamki bomby. Chcąc uwolnić się, tworzy skafander Mark I, dzięki któremu ucieka porywaczom. Po tych zdarzeniach postanawia zerwać z dawnym, beztroskim stylem życia i niszczyć broń, którą wcześniej sprzedawał z zamiarem ochrony pokoju na świecie. W tym celu zawiesza dotychczasową działalność Stark Industries i buduję kolejne skafandry, stając się tym samym Iron Man'em. Biografia Zbroje Iron Man'a *Mark I - pierwszy kostium Starka. Tony miał jego projekt w swoim domowym komputerze. Skonstruował go w jaskini, przy pomocy Yinsena. Miał bardzo mocny pancerz, ale był wolny. Pierwszy reaktor łukowy mógł go zasilać przez 15 minut. Dawał Tony'emu dużą siłę. Był uzbrojony w miotacze płomieni na ramionach i wyrzutnię rakiet na lewym przedramieniu. Mógł latać, ale powoli i nie był zwrotny. Po rozbiciu się Starka na pustyni, kostium rozleciał się na kawałki. Kawałki kostiumu zostały znalezione przez terrorystów, którzy zdołali go odbudować i unowocześnić, m.in. zmodyfikowali jego wygląd, dodali oprogramowanie i wzmocnili uzbrojenie. Kostium został zabrany przez Obadiaha Stane'a, który chciał zabić Tony'ego i wzorując się na zbroi Mark I zbudował swoją zbroję o nazwie Iron Monger. Obadiah zasilał kostium nowym reaktorem łukowym, który zabrał Tony'emu. Pierwotna wersja kostiumu stała w Stark Industries gdy Pepper z agentami przyszli po Obediaha. Rekonstrukcja zbroi stała w gablocie w domu Tony'ego. Została zniczona w ataku na dom Starka w Iron Man 3. *Mark II – drugi kostium Starka. Jest to mocno zmodyfikowany Mark I. Zmienił się jego wygląd, dodano łącze z domowym komputerem Starka, Jarvisem, kombinezon jest zdolny do lotu. Do latania wystarczy 3% mocy reaktora. Jest uzbrojony w broń w postaci impulsów generowanych przez stabilizatory lotu na dłoniach. Jest prawdopodobnie zbudowany ze stali, jest koloru szarego. Jego słabością jest cienka powłoka, która obladza się po przekroczeniu pułapu 12 km. Mark II został w drugiej części filmu zabrany przez ppłk Jamesa Rhodesa (przyjaciela Tony'ego) do bazy wojskowej. Tam został przebudowany w kostium War Machine. Replika została zniszczona w ataku na dom Starka w Iron Man 3. *Mark III – unowocześniona wersja Mark II. Ten kostium jest zbudowany ze stopu tytanu i złota, jest pomalowany na czerwono w niektórych fragmentach (przed dodaniem czerwonego koloru był cały złoty). Ma większe wyposażenie, m.in. flary w udach, wyrzutnia rakiet w prawym przedramieniu oraz miotacz piersiowy w miejscu reaktora. Została znisczona w ataku na dom Starka w Iron Man 3. *Mark IV – Oprócz kilku szczegółów w wyglądzie, nie różni się zbytnio od Mark III. Podzieliła los pozostałych zbroi. *Mark V – pierwszy raz pojawia się w filmie Iron Man 2. Jest to przenośny kostium, który nieużywany wygląda jak walizka. Po włączeniu rozkłada się na całym ciele. Jest uzbrojony w broń w postaci impulsów generowanych przez stabilizatory lotu na dłoniach. Została zniszczona w Iron Man 3 w ataku na dom Starka. *Mark VI – kolejny kostium Tony'ego. Jest zasilany przez reaktor z nowym rdzeniem. Jego najsilniejsza broń to promienie laserowe, których generatory są umieszczone na nadgarstkach. Jest to jednorazowa broń – Tony użył jej w walce z dronami Ivana Vanko. Zniszczono ją w ataku na dom Starka w Iron Man 3.thumb *Mark VII – Zbroja wykorzystana przez Starka w walce z Lokim i armią z kosmosu w filmie Avengers. Nie różni się znacznie od poprzedniego modelu poza promieniami laserowymi które nie są już jednokrotnego użytku, dodatkowym rakietom, dużym zapasem amunicji oraz wzmocnionym pancerzem. W czasie złapania pocisku jądrowego można zobaczyć, że zbroja została wyposażona na korpusie w dodatkowe silniki. Podzieliła los pozostałych zbroi. *Mark VIII-XLI - różne zbroje mające swoje własne specyficzne cechy. Mogły być sterowane przez Tony'ego (nikogo więcej nie rozpoznawały) lub Jarvisa. Te zbroje były konstruowane w tajemnicy przez Tony'ego. Pewna część została zniszczona przez żołnierzy extremis z AIM, reszta z wyraźnego rozkazu Tony'ego. Ukazały się w Iron Man 3. *Mark XVII (17) - W centrum zbroi "Heartbreaker" jest przewymiarowany (bardzo duży) reaktor, który jest zdolny do wystrzału większego ładunku. Otwór pozwala reatorowi aby kształt promienia był regulowany do wąskiej prostej belki przechądzącej w szerszy kąt, tak jak pryskanie wężem ogrodowym. Kombinezon może również generować tarczę repulsorową dla ochrony przed różnymi pociskami i materiałami wybuchowymi. *Mark XXXIII (33) - (Silver Centurion) Srebrny Centurion ma wszystkie normalne funkcje swoich poprzedników. Posiada również niewielkie ochronne pole siłowe, które pozwala pancerzowi na przyciąganie lub odpychanie rzeczy przez polaryzację magnetyczną. Poprzez wsunięcie się z powrotem osłon na rękach dla ujawnienia impulsu może uniemożliwić strzelania wolnobierznymi wyładowaniami wysokiej energii. To wytwarza intensywność w locie, robi więcej mechanicznego uszkodzenia dalej podróżując. Zbroja ma wysuwane ostrza z przedramion. Ta zbroja odgrywa dużą rolę w komiksie. Swoją nazwę zawdzięcza swojemu odmiennemu kolorowi i wytrzymałości. *Mark XXXVIII (38) - Ten kostium ciężkiego giganta nie powstał do walki, został stworzony wyłącznie w celu podnoszenia ciężkich przedmiotów. Był bardzo pomocny w budowie piwnicy winnej w rezydencji Starka. "Igor" miał być strukturalnie pochylony aby wykorzystać swoją masę. Pozwala to na przenoszenie rzeczy, które mają poczwórną masę tej zbroi. Pancerz nie był przeznaczony do ochrony, jak się wydaje ale raczej jako solidna pomoc do przenoszenia ciążkich ładunków, nie powodując nacisku na tłoki i wewnętrzne funkcjonowanie zbroi. W filmie był nazywany także "Tuptuś". *Mark XXXIX (39) - strój sub-orbitalny znany też jako Gemini, posiada zintegrowany, ale wymienny booster oraz zerowej grawitacji manewrowe silniki umieszczone wokół zbroi. Zbroja jest dostosowana do lotów w przestrzeni kosmicznej i nad orbitą ziemską. Ten Skafander jest wyposażony w butlę gazową dającą możliwość oddychania w przestrzeni kosmicznej, gdzie panuje próżnia, pod wodą oraz na terenach skażonych toksycznymi gazami. *Mark XLI (41) - Czarno złota zbroja-szkielet, "Kostek" (Bones) jest lekką i zwinną wersją pełnej zbroi Iron Man'a. "Kostek" jest podstawą tego, co byłoby gotowym projektem zbroi Starka. Został stworzony z myślą o prędkości i zwrotności, bez dodatkowych warstw zbroi. Ten kostium może poruszać się na ziemi znacznie szybciej niż inne zbroje. W tym skafandrze czuje się bardziej elastycznie niż w innych ze względu na jego niedokończoną naturę. Jego główną zaletą jest to, że może dołączyć kawałki innych zbroi do siebie bo jest zbroją bazową. Można to zauważyć patrząc na jego braki, puste zahaczenia, zawiasy. *Mark XLII (42)- najgorszy mający wiele wad wymagających poprawek prototyp skafandra przechwytującego. Została zniszczona z rozkazu Starka założona na Aldricha Killiana. Pokazała się w Iron Man 3. Można ją łatwo rozpoznać po tym, że jej 90% to kolor złoty.thumb|left|190px|Iron Patriot *War Machine Mark I– ten kombinezon to zmodyfikowany Mark II. Mark II został zabrany Tony'emu przez jego przyjaciela Rhodeya i przebudowany w bazie wojskowej. Jedyne zmiany to zmiana w wyglądzie i uzbrojeniu. Uzbrojenie stanowią m.in.: karabin F2000, karabin maszynowy Minigun, granatnik, karabin M24 i pistolet półautomatyczny. Dodatkowym uzbrojeniem jest kinetyczny pocisk powietrze-powietrze, który (według Justina Hammera) jest niszczycielską bronią zdolną rozwalić "bunkier pod bunkrem, który właśnie rozwaliłeś". *Iron Patriot- ulepszona i wzmocniona zbroja ppłk Jamesa Rhodesa. Została pomalowana na styl Kapitana Ameryki. *Zbroja Hulkbuster - zbroja stworzona do walki z hulkiem. Ta zbroja jest większa od hulka, specjalnie wyposażona . Posiada stabilizatory lotów zdolne do strzelania promieniem pulsacyjnym generowanym przez reaktor łukowy i wyrzutnie rakiet. Zbroja ta ma siłę i wytrzymałość dorównującą hulkowi. Jest koloru czerwono - złotego. Niestety nie potrafi latać tylko zawisać w powietrzu. *Zbroja kamuflaż - jest to czarna zbroja z wmontowanym trybem kamuflażu i o słabej sile ataku. Idealna do szpiegowania. Jej głownymi broniami są czerwone generatory promieni pulsacyjnych (stabilizatory lotów). Zbroja ta potrafi latać. *Zbroja arktyczna - to zbroja koloru białego normalnie funkcjonyjąca przy ekstremalnie niskich temperaturach. Jej głównymi broniami są niebieskie generatory promieni pulsacyjnych i wyrzutnia rakiet. Zbroja ta potrafi latać. *Zbroja akwalung "Gumowa Kaczuszka"- jest to zbroja przygotowana do podwonych walk i zadań. Zbroja ta ma wmontowane turbiny podwodne dzięki którym może poruszać się pod powierzchnią wody. Jej głównymi broniami są generatory promieni pulsacyjnych, rakiety, torpedy. Potrafi latać. jest koloru żółtego z domieszkami czerwonego. *Zbroja obsydianowa - jest to zbroja stworzona przez tonego w serialu Marvel Avengers Zjednoczeni. Została stworzona dzięki pomocy golemów. Zbroja ta jest stworzona z obsydianu o wyjątkowej gęstości. Jedno-centymetrowa warstwa obsydianu zapewnia całkowitą ochronę. Przy odpowiedniej wyróbce uzyskano ostrza jak brzytwa. Obsydian jest też bardzo giętki, dzięki czemu może skakać, uderzać i robić uniki majac na sobie tonę kamienia. Zbroja ta nie posiada żadnych reaktorów łukowych (oprócz jednego w sercu Tonego). Nie dysponuje w żadną broń palną. Nie potrafi latać. Galeria Zbroi MK1.png|Mark I MKII.png|Mark II MKIII.png|Mark III MKIV.png|Mark IV MKV.png|Mark V MKVI.png|Mark VI MKVII.png|Mark VII MK17.png|Mark XVII "Heartbreaker" MK33.png|Mark XXXIII "Silver Centurion" MK35.png|Mark XXXV "Red snapper" MK38v2.png|Mark XXXVIII "Igor" MK39.png|Mark XXXIX "Gemini" MK40.png|Mark XL "Shotgun" MK41.png|Mark XLI "Bones" Mark 42.png|Mark XLII 341px-Iron_Man_Armor_Model_07.jpg|Zbroja kamuflaż ArktycznaZbroja.PNG|Arktyczna zbroja Hulkbuster.jpg|Zbroja Hulkbuster z Iron Man: Armored Adventures hulkbuster.png|Concept Art zbroi Hulkbuster iro.png|Iron Man Mark 42 w grze LEGO Marvel Supes Heroes Armor.png|kamuflażowa z Iron Man: Armored Adventures images (7).jpg|kosmiczna zbroja z Iron Man: Armored Adventures iron man Extremis Armor .jpg|Extremis Armor Classic.jpg|Classic Gold and Red Media Komiksy Filmy *Niesamowity Hulk (2008) reż. Louis Leterrier *Iron Man (2008) reż. Jon Favreau *Iron Man 2 (2010) reż. Jon Favreau *Avengers (2012) reż. Joss Whedon *Iron Man 3 (2013) reż. Shane Black *Avengers: Age of Ultron (2016) reż. Joss Whedon Seriale *Iron Man: Obrońca dobra *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Avengers: Potęga i Moc *Mega Spider-Man *Avengers: Zjednoczeni *Hulk i Agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. * Iron Man i Hulk: Zjednoczeni Gry *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Wrogowie *Mandaryn *Whiplash (Blacklash) *Whirlwind *Hypnotia *Iron Monger *Grey Gargoyle *Blizzard *Living Laser *Dreadknight *Justin Hammer * Aldrich Killian Ciekawostki *Jego ojcem jest Howard Stark, znany naukowiec, współzałożyciel S.H.I.E.L.D. oraz założyciel Stark Industries. *Jest członkiem elitarnej grupy superbohaterów Avengers. *Jest w stałym związku z Pepper Potts. *Podobnie jak w komiksach i w filmach Tony Stark jest alkoholikiem. *W polskich komiksach na początku nazywany był "Stalowym człowiekiem". *Pojawia się w jednej z misji w grze Punisher. *We wszystkich filmowych odsłonach w rolę Iron Mana/Tony'ego Starka wcielił się Robert Downey Jr. *Jego Ojciec znalaz zamrożonego Kapitana Ameryke. Odnośniki zewnętrzne Biografia Iron Man'a Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Illuminati Kategoria:S.H.I.E.L.D Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:West Coast Avengers Kategoria:Force Works Kategoria:Mighty Avengers Kategoria:New Avengers Kategoria:Thunderbolts Kategoria:Naukowiec Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategoria:Szkic